Ed at the Hotel
by The One Ring Alchemist
Summary: Ed is transported to some hotel in...well, tropical area, and there he meets many strange people...When manga collide! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


This is in the Fullmetal Alchemist section because Edward Elric is the main character and because I believe in the frequenters here and that they will read this. If I couldput it in mulitple categories, I would. I REALLY WOULD LIKE REVIEWS! Every time I write stories, I get many hits but no reviews. PPLLLEAASE!

okay, disclaimer time, by our very own, the one and only, Edward...never mind he is no where in sight... just so you know, the characters are meant to be speaking Japanese, as is their natural language, so Nippon Japan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the ideas, characters, places, names, items, or anything else of Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi), Inu-Yasha, Pokemon (Pocket Monsters), or Yu Yu Hakusho. I guess I'll just keep adding what I don't own in the other chapters, as other anime/manga willbe brought in, especially Naruto, Digimon, Yu-gi-oh, and maybe Final Fantasy. Have fun!Oh, and if you want me to add any characters for you, tell me so and I will research them if I don't know them and do my best to add them in.

* * *

Ed at the Hotel: Chapter One: Arrival 

"Hm…pretty snazzy place they've got here. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the higher-ups from Central were here," said Edward to himself as he examined the outside of the hotel. It was three stories high, not very shabby, with many palm trees. Edward looked at his invitation to check the address. The address was 663 White Road in some small city west of Central. The invitation read:

_Dear Mr. Edward Elric,_

_We would be delighted to have you come and join us April 27-29 at our convention. Please do not bring any guests with you, as we are unsure of the amount of space available. You may dressed as you please to our party; formal wear is not necessary._

_The address is…_

So that was the reason his younger brother Al was not here. Ed could not help but think this was some kind of trap set up by the Homunculi or some other wierdos, but he had decided to go anyway. "You don't have any friends! Go make some friends!" Winry had said when he told her. The second Ed pulled the letter away from his eyes, he realized he was no longer where he had once been.

The largest building he had ever seen was standing in front of him, at least eight stories high, the road was paved, the area was filled with people and tropical fauna. _What the hell? What kind of alchemy is this?_ thought Edward. The only things that hadn't changed were himself and the address on the building. It was still 663. A sign down the way read White Rd, so he was at the right address still?

Ed cautiously went inside the gigantic building (he spent several seconds staring at it in awe beforehand). It smelled like water on the inside, like most tiled hotels with pools in the back. Ed was amazed at the electric lights, the size, and the people. So many different people! He went up to the receptionist to ask if he was in the right place.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I am."

"Kid, I don't know where we are, but do you have an invitation?" she was sitting on a floating broomstick, wearing a long robe, looking clueless yet helpful. She was wearing a nametag that read _Botan_.

Ed pulled out the envelope and handed it to her. She looked it over and said, "Okay Edward, you're in! This only lasts for a day. I have no idea what world we are in, but being in this world will do no harm. Here is the key to your room. Have fun!" She handed him a plastic card.

"This is a key?"

"Oh, not where you're from huh? Yes, that's your room keycard. Just slide the card in the way the arrow goes and you're in."

"Thanks." Ed looked skeptically at the card, then went on his way. The card read _408_…_that must be my room's number._ He looked around for a flight of stairs. Strangely enough, there were none. Then he saw a sign for elevators and decided that he would use that instead. _I guess I want the up arrow._ He went to push it, but someone already had. There were more people here than just him. The guy who had pushed it, he noticed, had very long fingernails, but they were so pointed and thick that they resembled claws. Ed did a double-take when he saw the rest of the person. He seemed to be a boy around Ed's age, 15 or 16, with thick, waist-length white hair and little white ears poking out of his bangs. The boy was examining the elevator buttons apprehensively when suddenly his amber eyes flashed over to Ed's.

"What?" he snapped.

"N-nothing!" defended Ed. The elevator hadn't come yet. Ed looked back at the pointy white ears. "Are those your real ears?"

"Got a problem with my ears, human?" asked the boy.

"I've never seen someone who tries to impersonate a cat," retorted Ed.

"Feh, you think I'm a cat? Idiot, I'm a dog-demon."

"A dog-_demon_? You don't look like a demon."

"Apparently you're not from my world. You must be from some pygmy world."

"PYGMY WORLD!" Ed was on the dog-demon in no time flat. Of course, his opponent was no pushover. He easily jumped over Ed and grabbed his wrists to bring them behind his back. Ed, meanwhile, was going on about, "Who are you calling a bug, a midget, a bean!" Some other people at the elevator were reassuring him, "He didn't say any of those things."

By time Ed stopped resisting, the elevator had come and gone. The two opponents stared at each other and stepped away with arms crossed. "Listen, I was just curious about your appearance. You don't need to get all huffy with me. I'm here to get away from fighting for a bit," explained Edward.

"Feh. I guess I'll leave you alone; just stay out of my way."

"Hmph. So, where are you from?"

"A place called Nippon. Feudal Nippon, my…friend calls it. She's from the same place, but another time."

"Oh, so you have time travel in your world? I'm from a town called Resembool in a place called Amestris."

"No, we don't really have time travel. She opened up a portal in her old well, I'm not really sure how. Only she and I can use it, do not ask me why."

"My name's Edward Elric."

"That sounds funny. My name's Inu-yasha."

"Inu-yasha? That sounds like a name that would come from the eastern island country in my world."

"I don't know about its location, but my land is an island nation.

Finally an elevator came. Ed had never been in elevators very often, but Inu-yasha was even more unused to them. Ed looked at the numbers on the wall. "If my room is 408, does that mean I press those numbers, or just one of them?"

"I have no clue. You've never been in one either?"

"No, I have, but it was operated by a person."

"This world reminds me of Kikyo's world."

"Kikyo?"

"My friend, from the future Nippon."

"I guess I just want the four, since my room should be on the fourth floor."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, what's your card say?"

"420."

"So your room is the twentieth one on the fourth floor. It's simple." So Ed pressed the 4 and the elevator closed its doors and ascended. Inu-yasha seemed to be looking for a way out while they were moving. They reached the fourth floor in little time, stepped out, and found themselves in a very elaborate hallway.

"I have never been in a hotel so beautiful."

"I have never been in a hotel. Well, whenever we go anywhere, we stay in some commoner's house or some shed in the woods," Inu-yasha elaborated after Ed gave him a strange look.

They said goodbye and went to their own rooms. Ed looked at the door handle with curiosity. There was no keyhole, but supposedly he was supposed to _slide_ the card in somewhere. He found a slot the width of the card's edge and decided that must be it. He put the card in as the arrow pointed, and a little light flashed from red to green. The door was open! He opened it and almost fainted with delight.

The room was beautifully furnished with two beds, bathroom, tables, windows, sinks, and some electronic appliances Ed had never seen before. He bounced on the bed, played with the sink faucets, examined the shower and toilet, stuck his head in the small refrigerator, and goggled over the television (once he figured out how to turn it on). Then he decided to go downstairs and find something to eat, as it was 6pm and he was starving.

In the hallway he found a small yellow animal staring up at him. He kneeled down to have a better look at it. It resembled a mouse with long, black-tipped ears, red cheeks, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. "What are you?" he asked.

"Pikachu!" it chirped.

"Pikachu? So you can talk?"

It shook its head. He could tell it understood him though.

"You're kind of cute. I bet Winry would never get over you if I brought you home."

"Pi?" it wondered.

"Want some supper? I was just going to get some." But it recoiled from his hand and ran down the hallway. Some boy had come out, dressed in strange clothes (to Ed). He wore a colorful jacket, some sort of thick blue material for pants, and a strange cap-like hat with a visor in front. Ed smiled and said, "Hello, is that animal yours?"

"Oh, so you've met? This is Pikachu. He's what you call a pokemon. My name's Ash Ketchum."

"Edward Elric. A pokemon, huh?"

"Yeah, there's lots of different types of pokemon, and they all have different attacks and elements. Pikachu is an electric pokemon, so its known for its lightning attacks. It's my goal to become a pokemon master, someone who has captured all the different kinds there are!"

"Wow. Just how many would that be?"

"The professors are always finding new species, but so far there seem to be around 300. You gotta take into account that some types are more rare than others."

"Oh…definitely. Heh, my invitation said I couldn't bring any friends along."

"Mine too, but me and Pikachu, we can't be separated. He just had to come, isn't that right, buddy?" Ash patted the creature on the head.

"Pika!" it responded cheerfully.

"Are you going to supper?" asked Ed.

"Yeah. Can we come with you?"

"Sure. Let me see if that other guy hasn't gone yet." Ed went to Inu-yasha's door and knocked, but there was no answer. "He must have gone ahead."


End file.
